Life sucks and then you die!
by Yassen obsessive
Summary: Rhiannon has been in a foster home for years. Left there, age two, by a broken family. She will knows she won't be adopted, well she thinks she knows, what happens when the Cullen's turn up looking to adopt a child...rubbish at summaries...please read  XD


Life sucks and then you die!

Prologue

Most people have alright lives, there are always ups and downs but people get on with it, my life isn't that good at the best of times but this week it's been pretty eventful and not in a good way. Dying does usually suck but you don't usually get up afterwards into an even suckier life...literally.

Chapter 1: "life's crap, but we can do nothing about it!"

"Rhiannon!"

"What?" I yelled back, I hated it when Mrs Taylor called me by my full name

"Come down, there's a few people coming to look at you all," she yelled back, knowing I wouldn't be picked. I voiced my knowledge,

"You know there's no point, I won't be picked"

"Come down anyway, these people may be looking for a moody teenager" she teased

"Fine I'll be down in a couple of minutes; I need to shut my computer down,"

I turned away from the door and hurriedly opened my laptop, I quickly typed into the chat room I was on, Soz gtg shall we talk later?. Without waiting for an answer I closed the internet and pressed the power button on the side of my laptop. I stood up and walked towards the door; a photo caught my eye, a smiling woman with man arm over her shoulder and there, in her arms, was a baby, with curly black locks, wrapped in a white shawl; smiling up at her.

The woman was my mother, she was beautiful in a way, thick blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, her smiling face was as close to perfection as any human could get. The man standing, arms wrapped around her, had short brown hair and an ordinary face, he was my father. He left soon after this photo was taken, that drove my mother to a death that she didn't deserve. She was too young when she committed suicide, only 31. That left me only 2 years old with only two possessions in the world: This photo and a letter... a letter explaining what had happened and why, and giving me my name. I still have both. Now here I am alone in this foster home, waiting to turn 18 so I could get out of this hell-hole.

I pulled my eyes away from the black framed photo, and blinked the tears out of my eyes, I suddenly didn't care who these people coming to visit were, and I suddenly wanted to be alone. I slumped onto my bed and wept...

Jasper P.O.V

Here we were again, looking at the sticky children running across the room, yelling loudly. Rosalie and Esme had again persuaded Carlisle to adopt another toddler. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, while Rosalie cooed over a blue eyed baby squealing in a pram and Esme playing peek-a-boo with a toddler, who was looking at her dubiously. Carlisle was talking to a plump brunette about all the children. I heard him say

"Is there any other children?"

"Yes. There is another but she hasn't come down," The woman said "I wonder where she could have got to, I'll go get her in a minute"

I stopped listening to the conversation at that point I had felt the rush of anguish streaming in uncontrollable amounts; I clutched my head, trying not to fall to my knees in the middle of this child filled room. Carlisle glanced at me and frowned,

"What's wrong with you Jasper?" he called to me

"um headache..." I said trying not to cry out, I gave him a meaning full look.

At that point I caught the scent of fresh blood and my head whipped towards the stairs, I saw out the corner of my eye Esme and Rosalie staring the same way.

"Maybe we should meet this other child now..." Carlisle suggested to the Brunette, a hint of worry cracking its way into his usually composed voice.

"Sure," She said sounding slightly confused at the urgency in his voice.

"Rhiannon...come down this instant," She shouted upstairs.

I felt the emotional pain in my head fade into urgency and guilt. We heard a scrambling upstairs and a few minutes later a girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs slightly out of breath. Her eyes were red-rimmed like she had been crying and I could also see the end of a bandage hanging out the end of her long-sleeved jumper. She had Brown wavy hair and unusual lime green eyes. She was clutching an envelope in her left hand and her right was shoved deep into her pocket.

"Hi" she said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hello Rhiannon," Carlisle said politely eyes flitting to her wrist, quickly every few seconds. She scowled,

"It's Rhi," she said moodily still staring at the floor,

"Pardon" Carlisle enquired

"I prefer to be called Rhi" She said loudly and slowly being deliberately obtuse.

"Rhiannon be polite to Mrs. and Mr. Cullen" the foster carer reprimanded," apologise immediately"

"Sorry Mr and Mrs Cullen," She said sullenly

"Call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said slowly imitating her voice.

"And who are these two?" She asked gesturing to me and Rosalie.

"This is my son, Jasper, and my daughter, Rosalie" he replied, "Only two of my children."

"You have more?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Yes I have six children in total, three girls and three boys all around the same age" he answered chuckling quietly

"That makes no sense, your quite young I'd say thirty or less and he's," she said again gesturing to me " at least 20 that means you were 10 when you had a child..." she accused, but I interrupted quickly.

"We are all adopted," I lied easily

"Oh right," She looked awkward

"So which one of these little bundles of joy, are you going to take on?" she said sarcastically, trying to break the silence.

"We haven't decided yet but don't be sure we want a little bundle of Joy" Carlisle said "what makes you so sure it's not you?"

"Well" she flushed "Let's just say life is crap, but what can you do?" and she flounced upstairs.


End file.
